


The Wedding Planner

by KingJinjinjara



Category: JinTae - Fandom, VJin - Fandom, taejin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: JinTae - Freeform, TaeJin - Freeform, Wedding, bts - Freeform, vjin, wedding planner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-04-21 08:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingJinjinjara/pseuds/KingJinjinjara
Summary: Kim Seokjin, a famous wedding planner. Known to plan weddings of celebrities and the elites. Taking a year long vacation after a split with his boyfriend, Seokjin vowed to come back stronger. Coming back, he was bombarded with news. Everything went smooth until a client stormed in.
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin/Kim Taehyung | V, jintae, taejin, vjin - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	1. I'm Back

“Jinnie hyung! You’re back!” Jimin yelled excitedly

“Oh yes I am. Did you miss me?”

“Nah. We didn’t miss you. The clients did.” Jungkook joked

“Sure. I don’t believe you. Anyway, how was it while I was gone?”

“Oh you couldn’t imagine. At first we were a mess. Well not really, we were just panicking and stressing out. Since we couldn’t go to you to ask for advice and help. But then in a few days, we were back on track. Of course everybody was looking for you, but the weddings were still successful in your absence. And by everybody, I meant the elites, the idols, the celebrities.”

“Thank you for doing your job well, everyone. I really appreciate it. I’m sorry for making you stressed and tired.” Seokjin apologized

“Nah. It’s okay hyung. Anything for you.” Jimin smiled

Seokjin smiled back warmly at his best friend

“Anyways, did you know we’re already on our 999th wedding? I remember what you said-“

“Hyung said that on the 1,000th we’ll do something special for our client.” Jungkook cut him off making Jimin roll his eyes playfully at him

“Ah yes. I remember. Of course we’ll do that.”

“It’s exciting to see who the lucky couple is going to be! I’m opening up the store front.”

“Great job everyone, let’s work harder today.” Seokjin cheered on

After a few more words, they entered their respective office space.

In just a few minutes after the building opened, one potential client came in. The client made it’s way to the receptionist’s desk and said

“Mr. Kim Seokjin please.”

“Okay. May I know your name?”

“It’s okay. I think he knows me. I’m quite surprised you don’t recognize me.”

“No I don’t sir. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. Don’t worry. So which way to his office?”

“Wait I’m sorry to ask this, but would it just be you? Your fiancé can’t make it? Usually couples go in together. Sorry for asking.”

“I’m guessing you’re new here, right?”

“Yes sir.”

“Well, to answer your question, yes. My fiancé can’t make it. But don’t worry, I am following my fiancé’s orders of having our wedding planned by one of the well-known wedding planners.”

“Alright. Right this way sir. Please follow me.”

While on their way to Seokjin’s office, the receptionist couldn’t stop smiling. Knowing this would be their 1000th client. When they arrived at Seokjin’s office, the receptionist motioned for him to stop, before she went and knocked on the door.

“Good morning sir. We have a client looking for you.”

“Who is it?”

“I don’t know sir. He said you guys know each other, so I’m assuming you’re friends.”

‘_Must be Yoongi and Hoseok_’ Seokjin thought fondly

“Alright. Tell the client to come in.”

The receptionist nodded, but not before mouthing ‘1000th’ happily

Seokjin smiled and shook his head, before fixing his appearance. Without noticing, the client has already entered the room quietly and sat down in front of him.

“Good- God Taehyung what do you think are you doing here?” 

“Seokjin hyung. How did you know it’s me?” Taehyung asked, mocking surprise

“You know I can recognize you from behind those sunglasses.” Seokjin rolled his eyes

“Now. Now. No need to get sassy.”

“I’m not. Anyway, what can I do for you?”

“I want you to plan my wedding.”

‘_He’s getting married? To who?_’ Seokjin thought

“Well duh. That’s my job. But why me? You know this.”

“Why not you? You’re a famous wedding planner who is amazing in doing his job, and who is also my ex.”

“Exactly. Why would you let an ex plan a wedding? For all we know it could be sabotaged.”

“Possibly. But I know you wouldn’t do it. Other than it would ruin the reputation, you wouldn’t want to hurt me.”

‘_Though you were the one who hurt me_.’ Seokjin thought

“Point. Okay so before we start, where’s your fiancé? Shouldn’t the fiancé be present in the planning too?”

“Other businesses to take care of. But of course I’ll let him know what went on.” Taehyung brushed off

“Okay? So let’s start. First thing’s first. When’s the wedding?”

“The day after tomorrow?” Taehyung smiled nervously

“The day after tomorrow? Seriously? You’ve got to be joking.”

“Hyung, I’ve been busy? My fiancé has been busy. We didn’t find time to book a planner? Besides, it’s not going to be a huge wedding like those you’ve done. Media won’t know about this.”

“You sound so unsure of yourself. How can I plan a wedding that’s for a few days from now? I just got back from vacation and this is already stressing me out.”

“You went on vacation?”

“Yes but that’s not the point! It’s not impossible, but it’s challenging to plan a wedding that’s due for a few days! We have to book the venue, the food, the clothing, the flowers, the entertainment, the entourage, the invitations, the cake, and oh my fucking god.” Seokjin stressed out

“Fucking?” Taehyung snickered

“I can kick you out of this building if you want.” 

“Okay. Please calm down. We’ll get this through. We’ll do it one at a time. That’s why I came in first thing in the morning.”

“Yeah, and?”

“Hyung, look. It’s just going to be a small wedding. My fiancé and I have talked about it already. We just want it private.”

“Okay but Taehyung seriously though? Did you think wedding planners have magic wands and let everything happen the way it should be?”

“Well, maybe? But my fiancé thought otherwise.” Taehyung laughed nervously

“Then why didn’t you listen?” 

“Look, hyung I’m sorry. Instead of stressing things over, let’s just get it done.”

“Alright fine. Wait for me downstairs. We’ll talk about the details in the car. Go down now. You know my car. I drive while you talk.” Seokjin sighed heavily

“Yes sir!” Taehyung smiled while walking out

“Oh my fucking god Taehyung. Seriously? Even on your own wedding plans? You’re late?” Seokjin yapped

Making his way to the basement, he did a quick detour to Jimin’s office. Knocking to ensure he has no clients, he walked in after hearing a soft ‘come in.’ As soon as he closed the door, he sighed dramatically.

“What seems to be the problem? You just got back?”

“I’ll tell you later. I just came in here to let you know that I’ll be dead by the end of the day. Don’t miss me too much Jiminie.”

“Drama I’d like to look forward later on Jinnie hyung. Oh should I announce that your client is the 1000th? Hahaha I heard from the receptionist that the 1000th client demanded for you to be the planner.”

“Ugh of course he would. Yes. Please do. There might be a mix up.”

“Sure. See you later hyung!”

“See you.”

Seokjin waved goodbye then headed out the door. He then made his way to the basement, where his car is parked and where Taehyung is waiting. When he entered his car, Taehyung was jamming out to the music.

‘_Just like old times._’ Seokjin thought

“Let’s go. Seatbelts on Taehyung.” 

‘_Same old hyung_.’

“Yes captain.”

Seeokjin laughed while shaking his head before saying, “Taehyung, please tell me you made at least a few arrangements before our meeting.”

“Not to worry hyung. I did. We went for suit fitting, food tasting, the invitations. Oh and the priest is a family friend so all is well. I think my fiancé is in charge for the venue.” Taehyung listed off

“Alright that’s good. So all we have left are the entertainment, the cake, and the flowers. And before I forget, the emcee, photographer, videographer. Did you list it off?”

“Right. And no I didn’t list it.”

“Typical. We’ll do flowers first, since fresh flowers come in early morning, the shop is going to open soon, so we are going to have the freshest picks.” Seokjin sighed

“Yes.” 

“No pre engagement photos? Just pre wedding photos?”

“Yes.”

“What’s the budget? The theme?”

“Budget? You know me. Unlimited. The theme? Perhaps vintage classic or Italian. What do you think?”

“Of course. Well, personally I’d choose Vintage Classic over Italian. Grapes and wine are great, but I don’t really want it as a theme for my wedding. Anyway, it depends on you and your fiancé.”

“Okay, I see.”

“How is your fiancé? Tell me about his personality so I could help with the theme.”

“What?” Taehyung asked

“Your fiancé’s personality could help with the theme. Tell me about him.” Seokjin told him as they pulled into the red stoplight. 

“Oh. Okay. He is organized, he likes cleaning up. He is also the type of person who doesn’t get mad easily. He’s caring not only to me, but to others as well. He has a big warm heart. He may get confident at times but that’s what is cute about him. He is also patient and dedicated. He is just amazing. He’s pretty wise and a bit keen on details. Though he is silent and seems to have a kind of aura, he loves to have fun.” Taehyung spoke fondly

Seokjin watched him as he listed off the personalities. His heart broke realizing it. He was everything Seokjin was not. 

‘_Of course. No wonder we broke up. Our personalities always clashed.__ To think, I’m planning his wedding. Just his. It’s weird and quite heartbreaking._’

Realizing he was staring too long, Seokjin cleared his throat before nodding. 

“I guess what best suits him is Italian. It’s elegant and chic.”

“I like Vintage Classic more. But then again, I’ll call him. Something both of us should agree on.”

“Call ahead. I’ll drive to the flower shop.”

While driving to the flower shop, Taehyung made a call and almost immediately Seokjin zoned out on them. Not wanting to hear what they’re talking about. He began second guessing himself if he has completely moved on their past relationship or not.

_‘What are you thinking Seokjin? It’s been 1 year. Of course he has moved on. Of course he’s free to love who he wants. 1 year is too quick though? Nah. Don’t be a sour bean about it. You’ll only see each other for 3 days. It’s not long. You’ll survive this. Don’t feel. Just do your part to get the job done. You can do this. You’ve handled many weddings already. This is just one of them. Fighting Seokjin. Fighting!’ _Seokjin thought deeply

Just as his thoughts and the call ended, they pulled into the flower shop.

“You said it’s open? It’s still closed hyung.”

“Wait for it. Give it 10 seconds.” Seokjin pointed at him

And in 10 seconds, the store indicated it was open.

‘_Of course he’s right. Especially in time._’ Taehyung laughed softly

They got out of the car and made their way to the store. As soon as they entered, the small old lady came to greet the two men.

“Seokjin! Taehyung! You’re here! Are you two love birds here to pick out your wedding flowers? When’s the wedding? I can’t believe it’s happening. I’ve been waiting for this day. Oh I remember your favorites. You would order it almost every week! It’s been a year since you guys have been here. I missed you. Where have you two been? Off traveling the world? Where’s the ring? Can I see it?” the lady rambled off while scattering to find the perfect flowers

The two chuckled softly at her rambling.

‘_Just like old times._’ They both thought

“Sorry to disappoint you Victoria. But we’re here to pick out flowers for Taehyung’s wedding because I’m Taehyung’s wedding planner.”

“Wait, what?” The old lady stopped on her tracks and immediately stood in front of them

“Yes. I’m not getting married. Taehyung is. And I’m his planner. So here we are, first stop of the day.” Seokjin smiled warmly, amidst the small heartbreak he’s been feeling

“Oh dear. I thought you two were getting married. My apologies.”

“It’s okay Victoria. We went through a rough patch but we weren’t able to make it better. But we’re alright now.” Taehyung gave her a small smile

“Okay dearies. When is the wedding so I can arrange the flowers?”

“Taehyung here, believes magic is real. But I know you are magical as well Victoria. Anyways, Taehyung’s wedding is the day after tomorrow and it’s just going to be a small private one so let’s not go really overboard with the flowers.”

“I can make my magic hands work fast. Do you want your favorite flowers?”

“Yes. As well as a few new ones. My favorites would be main focus, while the new ones would belong to the small details.”

“Nice choice. I have a fresh new batch coming in on your day, so just let me know the other details. How about you fiancé’s flowers? Seokjin, you know my number.”

“Yes I do ma’am. Taehyung has yet to agree with him about the final arrangement. I’ll let you know about any changes. We’ll see you Victoria. Thank you for the flowers!” Seokjin gave her a small hug

“See you dear. Where did Taehyung go? I thought he went back to your side after he paid me. He wasn’t at your side?”

“Probably roaming around the store. Just let him know I’m in the car.”

The old lady laughed softly and shook her head. Seokjin gave her one final hug before leaving the store and heading for his car. A few minutes later, Taehyung came back to the car with his widest boxy smile on his face.

“What did you do?”

“Nothing. Don’t worry. Victoria just made a joke on what would have happened if we did end up together. Quite silly if you ask me.”

“Oh? Then tell me.”

“Sorry. No can do. She told me not to tell you.”

“Fine. Whatever. She’ll tell me anyways.”

Taehyung snickered while poking fun at Seokjin

“Loosen up hyung.”

“Not now. We still have plenty of stuff to accomplish.”

“Fine. Where are we headed next?”

“Cake?”

“Yay! Cake. Cake. Cake. Cake. Cake.” Taehyung chanted

“Sugar baby.” Seokjin laughed

“So you do still remember _baby_.” Taehyung teased

“I never said I forgot. You never asked. It’s just out of habit.” Seokjin defended

“Oh defensive as always.”

Seokjin rolled his eyes at what he said.

“So hyung. Where did you go for vacation?”

“To a place called, none of your business.”

“Ouch. No I’m serious. I just want to know if you crossed a few countries off your bucketlist or not.”

“To answer your question, yes I did. To answer your other question, no I won’t let you know where I went.”

“Why not?”

“I just don’t want to let you know. Call it a healing place or whatever.”

“Mm. Okay.”

‘_Were you really hurt that bad?_’ Taehyung thought sadly

“How about you? How was the one year training with your father?”

“Tiring. We had to go across the country, other nearby countries as well.”

“But all is well now. Right?”

“Yes. Dad is just finalizing a few things before he steps down and gives the business to me. You’re lucky you got yours immediately. No training and all.”

“Nah. Mom and Dad made me work hard for this too. At first I didn’t understand why were they making me come to work with them when I was still young, but then I realized why.”

“How did you meet your fiancé by the way?” Seokjin asked carefully

“Oh I met him while traveling to another country. I just saw him in the park, walking peacefully, taking pictures, he was just so serene.”

“Oh that’s nice. Congratulations by the way. I almost forgot to tell you that Taehyung.”

Taehyung simply nodded as they pulled into the bakery

As soon as they entered, the smell of fresh pastries wafted through the air. Wrapping them in a warm embrace. Bringing back old memories.

“Seokjin! Taehyung! Heya you’re back.”

“Hey there RJ it has been a long time.” Seokjin nodded

“How have you guys been? I haven’t seen you in 1 year. You two still together, right?”

“Nope. We had differences.”

“That’s sad to hear. Anyways, what can I do for you guys?”

“Sorry for the short notice, but do you think we can do cake taste testing?”

“Oh? Any special occasion?”

“Yes. It’s going to be Taehyung’s wedding and he also gave me a short notice on this so I’m trying to do everything as quick as possible, while being assured that things would go well as planned. It’s just going to be a small wedding so nothing too grand.” Seokjin sighed tiredly

“Just in luck. The couple for this morning canceled on us so you’re free to go.”

“Oh wow. Thank you RJ!” Taehyung beamed

“No problem. Congratulations Tae! Where’s your fiancé by the way? Shouldn’t the both of you be present?”

“His fiancé can’t make it. But he’ll let you know what his fiancé would think. Apologies for the sudden changes til then.” Seokjin replied

“Don’t worry. It’s fine. I’ll just take note of the flavor, and you can choose the design of the cake.”

“Alright. Thank you. We’ll head to the room right now.”

As they entered the room, immediately Taehyung’s eyes lit up with excitement. He rushed to each cake slices, tasting each and every one of them. Seokjin just sat in one of the chairs, looking at him with a small sad smile.

“Hyung! RJ is the best. It all tastes so good.”

“I know right? So what’s your pick?”

“I’m torn between strawberry and vanilla. They smell amazing and taste so good. What do you think?”

“Nice choices. But if you want to incorporate both, you can do marble with strawberry and vanilla.” Seokjin recommended

“I’d like that. I’m sure my fiancé would like it too since he loves vanilla.”

‘_A sucker for vanilla too._’ Seokjin scoffed

“Alright. I’ll let RJ know. Any specific designs? Or do you just want the traditional design?”

“Traditional.” Taehyung replied instantly

“Alright. Wait for me outside. Let’s go.”

“Okay. But I’ll meet you outside instead. I need to use the bathroom after I pay for the cake.”

“Don’t take long. We have a long day ahead of us.”

“Yes sir!”

As they paid and talked through with the details, Seokjin walked slowly to the exit. Basking in the aroma of long lost memories. Not long after, Taehyung walked back to the car, with a warm smile on his face.

“I get it you’re happy because you ate a lot of cake?”

“Yes!”

“Good. Now keep quiet. We’re headed off to book for entertainment.”


	2. Best Friend Talks

Seokjin dragged himself to Jimin’s office, as he entered he groaned and face planted himself on one of the bean bags.

“You alright?”

“No.”

“What’s up?” Jimin asked as he sat next to Seokjin

“Taehyung is what’s up.” Seokjin rolled over, facing him

“What did he do?”

“I’m planning a wedding for him.”

“Taehyung? The ex? You’re planning a wedding for your ex? Why? Why you?”

“Ugh. According to him and I quote, _“Why not you? You’re a famous wedding planner who is amazing in doing his job, and who is also my ex.”_It’s not a good enough reason why he chose me to plan it.”

“Right? I feel like he’s doing it to make you jealous. To rub it in your face that he found someone, who is clearly not better than you.”

“Nah it’s okay. That fiancé is better than me. Since he clearly got Taehyung.” Seokjin sighed sadly

“I’m sorry Jinnie hyung.” Jimin wrapped him in a soft hug

“Jiminie, I’m not even sure if I moved on completely. I keep second guessing myself. It’s like every place we go to, people recognize us. It brings back memories and it hurts.”

“You don’t have to force yourself on this. You should have told me the moment he walked in your office. Our offices are just next together for a reason.”

“I know, I’m sorry. But I thought I could handle this. Knowing it’s been a year.”

“Hyung, I know you’re strong. I admire you for that. But I also know your heart carries a lot. Just let it out. Let everything out. I’ll be here.”

“No. I don’t want to cry. I don’t want to let it out. I’m tired of the sadness. I’m tired of the tears. I’m tired of the pain. Jiminie, no matter how heavy or how much I cry? The pain will always be back.”

“Jinnie hyung, please? You don’t have to cry. Just let your emotions flow through you. In that way, you can get strength from it.”

“I just don’t understand why he went to me. Of all planners in this building, he chose me. We provide the same amazing services but why me? Is it because my family started this business and I’m the one running it? Is it because he wants to tease me? Is it because of our past that he thinks I know him best so things will run smoothly?” Seokjin ranted

“I don’t know why he chose you hyung. I don’t understand his decision as well.” Jimin sighed

“It’s crazy! I hate him. I feel like he’s teasing and hurting me even more by deliberately choosing things we had in our past as something on his wedding.”

“Wait. He is?”

“Yes! Can you believe it? And oh my god, the faces of pity I see every time. I don’t like it. I don’t want anybody to feel sorry for what I feel. I don’t want them to silently look at me, thinking if everything is a joke or not. As if they’re waiting for me to jump and say it’s all a joke.”

“Well that’s a shit move to do. Does his fiancé even know this? That an ex is planning the wedding? I’m pretty sure the fiancé would not allow an ex to plan a wedding. Any fiancé in general. For all we know it could be sabotaged, but I know you won’t sabotage it. But still! It’s like an unspoken rule. People from the past shouldn’t meddle with the future.”

“It applies to both! Why does the past always bother people? It’s frustrating! No matter how shitty the client is, we’d always provide the best services.”

“Yes. That’s right.

“I told myself it’ll only be three days. But nope. I don’t think I can last another day with him. He’s really annoying and I hate it.” Seokjin grumbled

“Think about it hyung. You won’t see him anymore. Just do the job as quick as you can but don’t forget to do it well.” Jimin reminded him gently

“I keep telling myself that. But my patience is running thin.”

“Make it thick.”

Seokjin stared at him before laughing

“Oh Jiminie. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“I’m the best, aren’t I Jinnie hyung?”

“If Jungkook agrees, then yes.” Seokjin teased

“Hey!”

“He’s lucky to have you. You’re lucky to have him.”

“You’ll find someone who is for you. A little patience hyung.” Jimin smiled softly

“I know. For now, I love what I’m doing.”

They both grew silent. Lying next to each other was enough comfort. A few minutes later,

“Jiminie?” Seokjin whispered

“Yes Jinnie hyung?” Jimin hummed

“I have a favor.”

“Oh no. Please don’t tell me.”

“Jiminie please.”

“Why? You can’t be joking hyung.”

“I haven’t even said it yet!”

“But I already know what it is!”

“Please?” Seokjin pleaded

“Hyung, I’m sorry, I can’t. I can’t take over.”

Seokjin faced him then pouted at him

“You can’t?”

“Hyung.” Jimin pouted back

“Okay how about this. I’ll continue to be the wedding planner. Just be with me, please. Like be my assistant. Just to keep me on my feet and fighting him. Just for tomorrow and the wedding. Tomorrow would be final confirmations and the wedding, well you know what happens. I can’t handle him. Please Jiminie. Be my physical and emotional support.”

“Alright. Like I promised, I’ll be there for you Jinnie hyung.”

“Thank you so so much!” Seokjin hugged him

“Anything for you hyung. Don’t worry. We’ll get through this.” Jimin hugged back

“I’m calling it a day. You’re coming with me or not? Will you be out with Kookie?”

“Nah. I’ll go with you. Kook went with his parents, they’re visiting.”

“Oh okay. You won’t be meeting with them?”

“Nah. Kook knows you’re coming back dead and understood we would be having the best friend moment.”

“Remind me to treat that boy. Let’s go.”

_The next day_

“Good morning Jiminie. Here’s some breakfast. Let’s head to the office first. I need to finalize the plans, send them in to the florist, the baker, and the rest. I also need to call Taehyung to finalize everything, since he didn’t give me his fiancé’s number. I’ll be bothering him with calls til then. We would need to move fast for this. It’s crunch time.”

“You got it Jinnie hyung. Thanks for the food. I’ll get ready in no time.”

As soon as they arrived in the building, Seokjin dragged Jimin to his office.

“I need you to help me email these files to the respective recipients. Next to the file name are the recipients so you won’t have any trouble on who’s who. I’ll be with you shortly after confirming the orders and confirming with Taehyung if everything they did is already ready. I won’t be long.”

Suddenly, Jimin came to a realization

“Wait! Hyung-”

“Let’s talk about that later. I’ll get back to you.” Seokjin assured him as he went to the mini balcony of the office

“Hyung he’s your 1000th client.” Jimin trailed off silently as he went back to work

Meanwhile, Seokjin was busy making calls for the different arrangements and finalizing the details

_“Yes. The cake is marble. Thank you! Make sure it’s delivered on time for the reception. Thanks RJ! I knew I could count on you!”_

_“Victoria, the arrangement is being sent as we speak. Don’t worry everything will be fine. It’s not an early morning nor early afternoon. He wants it in the sunset so you have almost the whole day to work on your magic. Thanks a lot Victoria!”_

_“The emcee? Please make sure he is well. If not, get another guy from the team.We just need him for the night.”_

After calling every place they’ve been to yesterday, it was time to make the final call

“Taehyung.”

“Seokjin hyung.” he sounded breathless

“What are you doing? Are you doing the fitness routine that was instructed? You better keep it up so the suit would fit you.”

“Yes I am. Don’t worry. My instructor called me just a while ago.”

“Good. Now how are things on your end? Has your fiancé made final calls? I don’t know why you’re letting him do it when both of you should be relaxing before your big day. Surely your fiancé is not a wedding planner. So let him give me all the details and the numbers and I’ll be the one to finalize them for you. Better yet, give me his number so we can finalize things together. It is your guys’ wedding so decisions should be made together.”

“Stop rambling. No need hyung. He made the calls yesterday and just last night. Everything is going on smoothly. Now you just finalize everything we’ve been to yesterday, and I’ll see you tomorrow. There shouldn’t be any mishaps tomorrow right?”

“There wouldn’t be. If everything from the big details to the smallest details have been finalized and well taken care of, then no. No mishaps or anything.”

“Alright. I’ll send you the details and location later on. I need to finish this routine.”

“Okay. I’ll call you again if anything comes up. Keep posted.”

As soon as the call ended, Seokjin let out a deep sigh of relief. He entered his office once again, then laid down next to Jimin.

“All went well?”

“Yes. It turns out his fiancé has also made finalizations. So I don’t see my purpose in this?”

“They probably divided the tasks. And because he isn’t organized, he wanted you to help him?”

“I’m surprised his fiancé isn’t surprised I’m helping him.” Seokjin scoffed

“Or he might not have had a choice.” Jimin snickered

They both laughed as they continued their day finalizing what needed to be finalized. And visiting the different places to ensure what they have made is to their liking.

“Even though we didn’t meet him? I’m glad you still came with me Jiminie. It means a lot.”

“No problem Jinnie hyung. I know you needed it. I also missed hanging out with you. So today is definitely a relief.”

“True. Again, thank you so much Jiminie. I love you.”

“No problem Jinnie hyung. I love you too.”

“Let’s get ready for tomorrow. We need to get ready early. I’m just happy the wedding isn’t until the sunset.”

“Same here hyung. The cleaner already came, she informed me, so our outfits for tomorrow are already ready.”

“That’s good.”

“Wait. Jinnie hyung. Tomorrow is our 1000th client. What special thing have you planned?”

“Shoot. I forgot Jiminie. Don’t worry. I’ll think of something tomorrow.”

The two made their way to their shared apartment, had a quick dinner, prepared their things for tomorrow, then headed to bed.


	3. The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could go wrong?

_The Day_

“Jimin! Get up! We’re running late!”

“Sorry! I’m up!”

The morning was full of chaos as they struggled to get things done. They drove to the venue early, to make sure everything was delivered early. They called the photographers to ensure they know where the venue is.

“Huh. Victorian Classic. Nice choice.” Jimin commented

“I thought they would choose Italian since it fits his fiancé more. But they must have come to an agreement.”

“Wait wait. Victoria? Why are the flowers Baby’s Breath? Didn’t I already finalize this with you yesterday? I even sent you the arrangements.” Seokjin sighed, frustrated

“Oh dear. My mistake. I am so sorry dear.” the old lady apologized softly

“Oh my. It’s okay. It’s okay. I’ll just inform Taehyung the mix up. For sure he could explain this to his groom. Good job by the way.”

‘_Taehyung, that bastard. He knows I love Baby’s Breath. I overheard his fianc__é__ saying Dasies and Lilies. It’s fine. I’m not the one getting killed over this._’

The old lady nodded silently. They made sure the flowers and food are all fresh.They made sure the cake was in a safe place in case children would be running around. When everything was to their liking, they thanked everyone for a great job.

“Let’s go change hyung. Guests are arriving. It’ll start soon.”

“Alright.”

As they were about to change, Seokjin received a call,

“Taehyung. What is it?”

“Seokjin. Please be the emcee. The emcee canceled out on us because he wasn;t feeling well and the other emcees are still on another wedding. Please help. You have a suit with you right? Please come. You can still help your friend with the planning don’t worry. We just need an emcee to make the program flow smoothly.”

“You’re lucky I brought it. Okay fine. I’ll be the emcee. Just make sure to be ready as well. You and your fiancé. The friends and family should be present as well or whoever you invited.”

“Got it. Thanks!”

“What was it about?” Jimin asked

“Oh the emcee canceled again. Remind me to not approach their team anymore. They always cancel. It’s annoying finding a substitute.”

“Noted.”

After last minute finalization to ensure everything is perfect, it was finally time for the wedding. Seokjin’s heart broke a little but he knew that he would be able to overcome this. He just had to smile until it was over. He saw a few familiar faces among the crowd and came to greet them.

“Hyung. The entourage has arrived. But I don’t see the groom? Taehyung is here though, but groom number 2 is nowhere to be seen.” Jimin whispered

“Oh god. Please call the drivers. We’ll start the ceremony in 5 minutes but I’ll try to take as much time as possible.”

“Alright hyung.”

10 minutes has passed and the groom still hasn’t arrived. The sun was almost going to set. Seokjin found Taehyung and immediately approached him,

“Taehyung! Where the hell is your groom? We’re going to start. People have been waiting for almost 30 minutes or so.”

“He hasn’t arrived yet? Did they call the drivers?”

“Yes we have. Now it’s your turn to call him. I’m starting in 5 minutes or else the perfect sunset would be ruined.”

“Okay okay. I’ll call him. Just get everybody ready. I’m pretty sure they’re nearby. We have been texting for the past 5 minutes. So I assumed he was already here since he stopped texting.”

“You two have been communicating? For fu- Okay whatever. Forget it. Just ensure he is already ready. I’m going to start. Get ready.”

“Jimin, get everybody ready. Taehyung said the groom is in the area so have him ready.” Seokjin whispered into the small radio

In 5 minutes, everybody has lined up. As soon as the music started to play, Seokjin led the small entourage into the aisle. When they were done, Seokjin turned around and didn’t find the groom. The music stopped and people started to look around. He sighed in frustration as he gestured Jimin for the groom

“Hyung I don’t know where he is. He was just following me!”

“Please find him.” Seokjin pleaded. Just as he was about to make a mad dash to find the groom,

The music started to play and the people stood up. Confused, Seokjin looked around and then looked at the crowd, confused.

_‘Did the groom pull a stunt and blended with the guests?’ _he thought. He was too busy looking around for the groom while keeping his composure, he didn’t notice the groom standing in front of him.

“Seokjin. I know this is crazy. Everything is. I have loved you from the day we bumped into each other as kids. My heart broke seeing you broken when I had to be separated from you. When I saw you in that park, I knew we were never meant to stay away. And right now, at this very moment, I want to walk with you forever. Thank you for helping me out on this wedding planning. I couldn’t do it without you. Let’s walk on this golden aisle together. Will you marry me, Kim Seokjin?” Taehyung smiled at him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes a cliffhanger. It's up to your imagination to continue this story :)
> 
> Although in my heart, I know the answer.  
Let's talk about it HAHA if you wanna reach out go to me on twt: @smeraldoseokjin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a wedding planner haha so please bear with me if I make mistakes and if I missed a few details.


End file.
